Many embodiments described herein generally relate to secure communications and more particularly to secure client-side communication between multiple domains. These methods and systems can be particularly effective in a dynamic multi-domain and/or multi-tenant environment.
Because of Same Origin Policy security measure in web browser programming, content provided from each domain and subdomains cannot be communicated directly between other domains and subdomains on the client-side respectively. Currently, this policy causes domains in a dynamic multi-domain environment to communicate through a server rather than a direct communication. Although Same Origin Policy provides security control desired for dynamic multi-domain and/or multi-tenant environments, it introduces latency within these environments.
Currently, some newer technologies allow for cross-domain or cross-sandbox communication, for example, Adobe Flash. These technologies however mostly use proprietary standards and implementation which does not blend well in dynamic multi-domain and/or multi-tenant environments. Another example of these newer technologies recently developed is Cross-Origin Resource Sharing (CORS) for direct communication of content from different domains under Same Origin Policy. However, CORS is only supported by modern web browsers and lacks support for legacy browsers. Further, these existing technologies and methods for limited cross-domain or cross-sandbox communication are, at most, applied to the scope of a domain or domain path and offer limited granular security controls and permissions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods and systems that provide for decreased communication latency, particularly for dynamic multi-domain and/or multi-tenant environments while allowing for granular security or specific security of messages and operations with regard to users, user sessions, groups, organizations, permissions sets, applications, or any other logical delineation.